(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhesive tape cutting device which is adapted to adhere an adhesive tape of a desired length on a surface of an object after unrolling the desired length of the tape from an adhesive tape roll, and then cutting the desired length of the tape.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, adhesive tape unrolling (or delivery) devices of various kinds of construction have been proposed. However, some of the conventional adhesive tape unrolling devices have drawbacks such that they are more likely to spoil the surface of an object to be adhered as the cutter thereof comes in touch with the surface to be adhered. Some other kinds of the conventional adhesive tape unrolling devices have drawbacks such that they easily get into trouble in unrolling the adhesive tape. Still some other kinds of the conventional adhesive tape unrolling devices are so complicated in structure that they easily break down.